Best Friends and Bitter Rivals
by scriptease
Summary: Matsuri and Sari share a fascination for the Fifth Kazekage, but Gaara is not entertained by their endless catfights.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and stand to gain no profit from this fic.

**A/N:** Rated M for a reason.

**Best Friends and Bitter Rivals**

By scriptease

Any second now, Matsuri would burst into colourful ribbons and happy things. She, and the other members of the four-man squad, returned to Sunagakure with nothing but tales of valour and triumph; the mission was a success, impressive considering the odds stacked against them – an experimental team with little practice in combining their strengths. She and Sari made up the genin of the squad whilst Temari and Kankuro balanced the collective with their jonin experience. Temari's stern command had been a chore to abide by at times, but she'd inspired them to complete the mission on a high. Zero injuries, zero casualties, zero failures. It was all that mattered. Success.

Matsuri could barely contain her excitement, anticipating the great Kazekage's response. Her best friend, Sari, shared her spirits as they lingered outside his office waiting for an invitation.

Temari and Kankuro emerged after briefing their sibling over the particulars of the mission. The squad leader informed them Gaara was ready.

Delighted, the genin squealed.

Gaara was a serious fellow. In his presence, the genin felt obliged to tone down the girly inclinations and level the atmosphere. His apathetic gaze came as no surprise as it absorbed the girls trembling in front of his desk. He stared at them for minutes on end, speechless, shedding not a single thought or emotion. Many looked into his emerald eyes and saw emptiness, and death. Matsuri saw neither. She saw a loving soul beneath a hardened shell. Gaara never made it easy to guess what he was thinking, and even though he probably put forth this behaviour to distance people, the intrigue had the opposite effect on Matsuri and Sari, drawing them even deeper into the tantalizing mystery that was Gaara.

They both dreamt of being the one to crack open his shell.

The prolonged silence triggered anxiety. Matsuri shifted her feet. The way he looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes...

She felt naked, and not in the kind of way she would've liked. Why wasn't he saying anything? Congratulations? Something. Anything. She could practically feel Sari's anxiety radiating off her too.

After the longest five seconds of their lives, the Fifth Kazekage opened his mouth.

"You're both shit."

Shocked, the girls gawped in confusion, glancing at each other for an answer neither had. Sari attempted to air her bewilderment but his voice overrode hers. "Your performance was atrocious. Both of you."

"But Gaara..." Matsuri tried a tentative approach. "We completed the mission successfully. Isn't that the whole –"

"No. The reason I assigned you to this mission escapes you." He took their silence as an invitation to dish out wisdom. "A smart shinobi, by the name of Naruto Uzumaki, once showed me what it really means to be successful. Protecting those you care about. Teamwork. You two failed at both. Without the support of ninja much stronger than you, I have no doubt things would've ended a lot differently. You probably wouldn't be standing here right now."

Matsuri shivered at the thought of death. Had they really been that bad?

"Yes, you were that bad," said Gaara. "Temari tells me you are constantly bickering. Instead of supporting each other, you seek opportunities to outdo each other. While friendly competition can be useful, it has no place in the life-or-death scenarios you encounter during missions, not if you plan to ensure yours and your comrades' safety."

That bitch, thought Sari. She should've known Temari would rat them out to brother dearest. Sure, she and Matsuri might've had the odd squabble here and there, but 'constantly'? Overstatement of the century! Not that Gaara would take their word over his siblings'.

"I'm intrigued," he continued. "What's the reason behind all this bickering?"

The girls both cringed, crimson flooding their faces to the brim. Of all the questions he could ask, why did it have to be that one? How could they answer that honestly without becoming even bigger jokes in his eyes? How could they tell him _he_ was the reason they were so obsessed with outperforming each other? How could they admit they strived to impress him with every fibre of their beings? How could they admit they...

Gaara gave up waiting for an answer. He dismissed his subordinates, but not before he warned them to take his criticism seriously if they intended on becoming important kunoichi for the Hidden Sand Village.

...

Matsuri strapped on a flak jacket over her black t-shirt. Gaara was right. She pulled her matching stockings halfway up her thighs, providing the warmth her mini-skirt neglected to offer. This was going to be the start of a new her. A Matsuri he could be proud of. She tied her forehead protector loosely behind her neck. Maybe even acknowledge as more than just a nuisance he constantly had to tutor. She fastened her armguards, ready to prove him wrong. Ready to be the girl he wanted her to be.

...

Sari tied the bandana over her long brown hair. The plan was simple. She adjusted her knee-length skirt split at the sides. Walking up to Gaara and requesting another mission, point blank, would require a lot of guts, especially after he'd sent them off harshly the last time he spoke. She stepped into her open-toe combat boots. She imagined standing in front of him, clad in her kunoichi gear, prepared to take on anything he threw her way. She fixed her armguards into position, ready to make amends for her failure. Ready to be the girl he wanted her to be.

...

"What are you doing here?!"

Foreheads clashing, the girls bellowed at each other, making a scene right outside the Kazekage's residence.

Matsuri accused her best friend of stealing her idea but Sari insisted she had it the wrong way around. Often thinking alike, it was very possible they'd arrived at the same scheme on their own merit, but neither was willing to give that possibility the light of day. Their screaming match drew the attention of one angry Temari.

The blonde kunoichi banged their skulls together. "Take your pointless squabbles elsewhere, dimwits! The Kazekage is attending to serious matters that could impact the state of this village and he doesn't need you two lowlifes ruining his concentration." They mumbled apologies. "Now, disappear – before I make you."

She didn't need it twice.

Matsuri and Sari lounged in a nearby shed, feeling sorry for themselves. "Maybe we should just go home," said the former.

Something inside Sari disagreed. "He'll never take us seriously if we just give up."

"Yeah, but, what choice do we have? He's busy anyway. Plus, Temari will dice us up into little pieces if we step anywhere near there again."

Sari smirked. "Who says she has to know?"

Technically, they wanted to visit Gaara, not her; it was none of her business, but try explaining that to a killer tigress with an iron fan and a foul attitude. No, they had to sneak their way onto the premises. Matsuri rebuked the idea, too risky, but her counterpart insisted on going with or without her. There was no way she would let Sari upstage her, under any circumstances, life or death. And so the cunning duo marched back to the site.

Huddled in a nearby bush, the pair surveyed the premises, taking note of the sentries' movements and cracks in security waiting to be exploited. After hatching a sure-fire plan, they were confident enough to move in.

With preparations of the Fourth Shinobi War underway, countless first-class ninja were dispatched to several countries, representing the Hidden Sand Village in negotiations and strategy meetings with the Allied Forces. It made things easier for the genin who had to deal with a much lighter security team than Gaara usually kept in the wings. So much easier in fact, that the plan went on without a hitch, up until the pair arrived outside his window anyway. They quarrelled over the honour of going in first. Failing to reach consensus, they barrelled through the tight space together, tumbling into his chambers in a bundle of limbs and calamity.

They picked themselves up and straightened their clothes, embarrassed at what he must've been thinking. Except there was no way of knowing what he was thinking because he wasn't even there. At first glance, his private chambers appeared vacant, and they took the opportunity to gawk at his royal palace. The room was decorated with ruby and sandy brown textures, expensive looking artefacts and an exquisite fur rug. A calm fire brewed in the mantel, embers dancing in their russet eyes as the genin appreciated the wonders of the Fifth Kazekage.

The place was fit for a king. But every king needed his queen – the only question was which one of them was it going to be?

Sari drank in the sight of his majestic, four-poster bed. The columns were made of gold. Scarlet drapes cascaded on each side, fashioning an air of intrigue and mystery. Her accomplice watched at a distance as she cautiously pulled the curtain aside and stole a peep of their leader's domain. The sight of Gaara's sleeping form spooked her into a stifled cry.

Sparked by the commotion, Matsuri approached the other side of Kazekage's bed, and the unwitting intruders stood above their snoozing superior.

Matsuri knew of Gaara's past and how he'd struggled with insomnia since his mother's death. Rumour had it that ever since he'd turned a new leaf, and broke free from Shukaku's clutches, sleep had become kinder to him. Apparently he went down like a rock. He hadn't flinched at the ruckus the duo made tumbling into his room. If that was any indication, there had to be some truth to the rumour. A gentle stillness lay upon his handsome features, brewing an aura of maturity, if not genius, remnants of being forced to grow up by life's hardships. Poor kid, she just wanted to hold him.

"Aw." Matsuri sighed. "We're so lucky. How many girls get to see the Fifth Kazekage fast asleep like a cute wittle baby?"

Sari donned a thoughtful expression. She read into the comment a little more than her fellow genin had intended. "You're right."

"I am?"

"We should be making the most of this situation."

"I guess," said Matsuri. "But he's out cold. Not like there's much we can do." The glint in Sari's eyes said otherwise. She lowered her face towards the comatose boy and Matsuri raised her eyebrows. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Relax. I only want to catch a whiff of him."

Matsuri shook her fist in outrage. Beneath the indignation, it was not the thought that offended her so much as it was her best friend's audacity. Sharing similar traits was what brought them close together, but when those traits revolved around preferences in boys, it turned them into bitter rivals. Still, this wasn't the time or place to wage another war over Gaara. One of them had to be mature and keep the peace, so Matsuri ignored her friend's dubious antics.

Sari admired the boy's frozen features dotted in tiny droplets of sweat. A sweet face for a sweet boy. He slept peacefully, none the wiser to the guile looming upon him. She breathed in his neck. Bliss shot up her nostrils and tickled her brain, inducing a dreamy haze that lasted a second and survived a lifetime. A concoction of sand, musk and heaven. She had to have more of it. And she did. She sniffed around his collar. Her eyes rolled to the back of their sockets as the intensity threatened to knock her out.

Matsuri glared out the corner of her eye. Witnessing her best friend overindulge angered her at first, then it annoyed her, and then it goaded her curiosity. Was Sari overacting or was she actually getting high off Gaara's scent? As Matsuri spied on her friend, she thought she should've been the one sampling the king. Sari might've had the gall to go through with the perverse idea but Matsuri was sure it entered her mind first.

"I know you're watching."

Matsuri was flustered by her pal's accusation. "What...?" was all she could say.

"It's not like you to sit there and let me have all the fun." Sari stuck her tongue out.

Being the mature one was no fun. Matsuri's fortitude softened with each whiff her rival took. "Whatever," she finally decided. "Going to see for myself."

Matsuri's first intake literally blew her mind away, fluttering all her thoughts and qualms out the window, leaving nothing but serene, unadulterated ecstasy. Her nerve endings tingled long after the high died down.

Sari grinned at her reaction. "So what do you think?"

"I think...I'm even more in love."

The girls giggled and lowered their heads for more, each taking one half of his scalp, sniffing more fervently than a pack of ninken. Snorts and sighs of elation riddled the silent air. They nuzzled their snouts in his auburn nest, filling their nostrils with his scent-drenched locks, a powerful drug corrupting their better judgement. His impressive chakra must've fused with his pheromones, affecting them in more ways than they'd anticipated. Matsuri was starting to feel a little...funny. Sari's eyes were glazed over. They had to stop sniffing. Hell, they should've stopped a long time ago. But the addiction wouldn't go away, not with the temptation lying right beneath their noses. Matsuri knew things had gone too far when her companion started groping her own chest.

"Sari...what are you...why are you..." Words failed her. As best friends and rivals, they competed in a lot of areas, but the one place Sari had her beat across-the-board was the chest area. She'd never been one to rub that particular advantage in Matsuri's face, but the blessed girl couldn't seem to help herself. She massaged a handful of shirt and breast in large, circular motions. Her other hand continued to soak up the boy's intoxicating locks. Matsuri had never been so uncomfortable in the company of her best friend. "That's...embarrassing. You shouldn't be doing that..."

"Ma-Matsuri, I'm sorry...I just feel like...like...I need to just..." Pull down the right side of her kimono-style blouse? Because that was exactly what she did.

"Sari!" Matsuri covered her eyes, stunned. The nudity wasn't what embarrassed her; between hot springs and dressing rooms, they'd revealed everything there was to reveal. However, these circumstances were different. Way different. For one, there was a boy in their presence, even if he was unconscious. And secondly, Matsuri had never witnessed her friend in such a randy mood; they were close, but not _that_ close. "Sari! You can't do this now. Are you insane?"

Gaara's musk had shut off her reasoning capacity. Sari teased herself in ways appropriate for the privacy of her own bedroom and nowhere else. Matsuri's cheeks were hot with embarrassment, but it didn't stop her sneaking a peek. Zoning in on her BFF's nipple had to be breaking some rule in the unwritten laws of friendship. But it was out there, so exposed, stiff and sensitive to the touch. Sari fondling herself made her own nipples ache in jealousy, swelling against the fabric of her shirt. Shyness didn't slow her down one bit, and if Matsuri had grown C-cups like hers, she'd have been just as confident, although never so brazen.

As the groping kept her fixated, Matsuri vocalized dissent and mentally encouraged the opposite. Watching her closest ally pleasure herself was so peculiar and perplexing her mind seemed to have given up trying to process it. With her head quietening down, her body rose in volume, and although she tried not to act like it, Gaara's sensual emissions affected her too. She could still feel traces in her nostrils, on the tiny hairs down her arms, in the pit of her stomach, in the heat between her legs. Her thighs rubbed against each other, craving to scratch the itch that was just a little bit too high for them to reach. It pained her to admit the ache wouldn't go away from sheer willpower. She knew what she had to do. She'd done it before, often with Gaara in mind, never with anyone else in the room. Damn it.

Matsuri's fingers lowered to the occasion. Her body trembled at the soothing touch. She couldn't believe Sari was watching her toil in her panties. Well, technically, she wasn't watching, seeing as they both kept their crimson faces as far away from each other as possible. Humiliation turned eye-contact into a nightmare. She imagined herself somewhere else, anywhere else, far away, alone, in bed with her fantasies. She imagined her fingers were not her own, but a certain flame-haired Kazekage's, pleased to the feel the excitement he'd stirred in her loins. So quiet, yet his prowess roared across seas of sand, so powerful, so handsome, so daring. So perfect. Yeah, she was into him. Now she wanted him into her. And so she pushed him deep into her moist cove.

Ooooh, Gaara.

Lids draped over her eyes like curtains before a night of passion, allowing Matsuri the pleasure of getting lost inside herself.

Sari's passion flared up and her caress struggled to match its pace. The pleasure was becoming too familiar. She needed more, something different. In a heated craze, she extracted Gaara's hand from underneath the sheets and placed it over her breast. His bigger appendage was heavier than usual, his fingers coarse, not unlike the grains of sand he was so familiar with. She checked his face for consciousness as she copped him a squeeze.

Matsuri hissed at her friend; her boldness had gotten out of hand, and more annoyingly, Gaara's deep sleep let her get away with it. Not to be outdone, Matsuri seized the boy's other hand. She ignored her friend's shock as she hauled his appendage up her skirt and down the front of her panties. The contrast of his rough fingers against her soft labia was electric. Her hips gyrated, stirring her spices, her panties a warm pot of fluids and dead weight. Matsuri knew they'd both be toast if he came to, but the concoction of danger and thrill only thickened her arousal.

Sari flung the covers off the motionless boy.

Nothing but his red garbs hindered their prying eyes. Sari reached for his waistband, but Matsuri was wary about pushing their luck. "What if he wakes up?" she whispered.

"He won't," said Sari, with more hope than conviction.

"I don't know about this..."

"Geez. Don't be such a chicken. And look, you already have his hand down your pants."

Matsuri blushed. She couldn't argue her way out of that little conundrum.

The girls studied their target vigilantly. Mischief tightened their throats as Sari peeled his bottoms away from his waist, unveiling a red, prickly forest. The genin gulped, knowing they'd reached the point of no return, and knowing they wanted to go on. Sari combed through his wilderness before tracing the schlong slumped over his thigh.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like, I dunno, like a flaccid penis?"

"I want a touch!" Matsuri wrestled her friend off the equipment. Prodding the Fifth Kazekage's privacy revealed a muscular yet spongy texture. Realizing he'd never let her get this close in her wildest dreams, she capitalized on the situation, stroking and pinching her biggest crush in the wake of his slumber. His pale member was as long as her tallest finger, only thicker, and with a little stimulation he'd grow even more impressive. She wasn't sure it was even possible for his penis to wake up without the rest of him, but she rubbed it hopefully.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Sari nabbed him from her grasp. Her index finger and thumb enclosed his limp member and attempted to stroke it to life in her own way. For all the inexperience Matsuri showed, Sari was no better, being only the first penis she ever touched, albeit the only penis she'd ever been so desperate to.

Nothing was happening. Matsuri got impatient. "Stop hogging it! Let me try."

The genin criticized each other's technique, yanking the precious trophy back and both. They never realized the consequences of their argument until a cold, dark voice chilled them to the bone.

"What are you doing here?"

Innocent hands flew into the air. Pandemonium ensued as the couple babbled on top of each other, desperate to edge their own version of events in.

Gaara massaged his temple, soothing the migraine resulting from the incoherent jumble of voices. "Just. Shut. Up." The room fell silent. "You two really are hopeless – the biggest failures of this village. You can't do anything right and I'm tired of hearing you argue. Get out of my sight before something really bad happens."

The girls saw the pain in each other's eyes. Neither liked being called a failure, especially by Gaara, and yet, there was nothing they could pit against his truth. They couldn't do anything right, at least not together, depressing for best friends who had no problems in other aspects of life. Selfishness was their downfall. Funny how nothing but their bickering had managed to disturb the Kazekage's sleep; the whole point of this mission had been to prove him wrong and they only succeeded at reinforcing his distress. The one person they worked so hard to impress was the one person they could never please. It hurt.

And as they bore into each other's gaze, they knew what the other was thinking, a tacit understanding built from years of friendship, a joint mind, a joint desire to prove themselves.

Gaara was taken aback when his subordinates weighed their collective gaze upon him. Without a word of their intentions, they kissed his face on either side. "What's...this?" Matsuri pecked him down the neck while Sari gently sucked on his earlobe. It was as surprising as it was ticklish. But not the kind of tickle that made you laugh. Matsuri's lips clamped over the base of his neck and shoulder, licking over the sensitive spot, eliciting a low hiss from their leader, and Sari doubled up, drawing wet circles on his cheek with her tongue.

Gaara ordered them out of his chambers, but his 'scary voice' failed to strike the usual fear. Something stronger than terror had gripped a hold of them. Threats bounced off the genin as they laid him onto his back. Matsuri turned his face and kissed him on the lips. Her boldness caught him off guard. At the same time, her accomplice snaked her hand beneath his top, scouring his athletic terrain. She sucked on his nipple while her naked thigh brushed against his abdomen. The girls slithered between positions, swapping back and forth, licking him in turns, kissing him in fluid interchanges. Gaara's arms were wrapped around their waists, staring upwards as the two brunettes nuzzled on either side of his neck. He was beside himself, astounded at their cooperation.

When one pair of lips pulled away, another took its place, a different taste lunging into his mouth, cycling between his rows of teeth. Gaara was caught in two minds. On one hand they deserved punishment for trespassing on the Kazekage's property, and on the Kazekage himself, and yet, on the other hand they finally showed some promise, and intent to improve upon their weaknesses – that deserved some form of reward, certainly? When each tongue slipped through, he engaged it with his own, testing the alternating flavours of his disciples.

Matsuri and Sari planted a row of kisses down the sides of his torso. They halted at his waistline. What they'd failed to achieve individually had now solidified between them, strong, triumphant and fearsome. A vein pulsated in his bulging member, a monstrosity both terrifying and exciting. The great Kazekage was greater than they'd ever imagined.

Matsuri scraped her tongue along one side of the throbbing cock and Sari mirrored her actions on the opposing half. Gaara grunted as the twin tongues shared him. Pleased by their partnership, he petted the trainees like obedient puppies. Sari spotted the globule of precum at the same moment her counterpart did. Predictably, the temptation to compete flashed across their minds. Sari reacted quicker. She collected the droplet off his crown with one swipe of her tongue. Matsuri was ready to pounce, but settled down when her friend rolled out her pink muscle, presenting the translucent droplet on her tip, an invitation to prolong the spirit of teamwork. Her eyes lit up at the proposal.

The best friends locked lips.

Matsuri never contemplated kissing a girl, least of all her closest ally and fiercest rival, but the coming together wasn't as nauseating as she might've imagined. They concentrated on smearing his salty tang off of each other; it kept their attention of the awkwardness. But it was more than that. Matsuri had always been confident in her conventional orientation, and was shocked to unravel just how luscious and tempting her best friend's lips could be. Sari responded with intrigue of her own; rather than shy away, she plunged deeper into new territory, biting and pinching her feminine-flavoured lips. Gaara's cock was more than large enough to accommodate each of their hands, allowing them to jerk him together whilst they continued the tongue tussle.

Gaara's aphrodisiac had done a number on them.

Sari's lust knew no bounds, no reservation, and seemingly, no gender. Her best friend tasted so damn sweet. She couldn't believe what she was thinking but it was the truth. The softness of her lips, the flavour of her tongue, the sugary scent of her shampoo...how had she resisted Matsuri in the showers before? She undid her best friend's flak jacket and tossed it to the side. In response, Matsuri pulled Sari's shirt down her shoulders and arms, revealing her bountiful chest. Sari tugged her friend's top over her head and Matsuri yanked her bandana out of her hair. Hot and heavy, they engaged in yet another war, a conflict of passions, a race to strip the other naked. The Kazekage was all but forgotten in the heat of battle.

He watched on the sidelines, stunned, as the puddle of clothes next to him grew larger. Shirts, skirts, bras, stockings, panties, every article unceremoniously found its way to the floor. He stood at the edge of his bed, brushed aside by the duelling vixens, transforming his sleeping place into a wrestling ring as they grappled all over each other's bare flesh. Under normal circumstances, he'd have been aggrieved, but his trainees were on a roll like never before, and if he let them work out their frustrations as at it were, perhaps they'd make the breakthrough he sought for. He monitored their progress very closely.

Matsuri groped her best friend's chest, squeezing the sizy breasts she'd always been jealous not to have. Sari's chocolaty nipples swelled, and Matsuri savoured the opportunity to mouth each one, drinking in her best friend's moans as she coated her perky buds in cool saliva. Sari reciprocated by fondling her friend's pink nubs, smaller but no less sensitive, maybe even more so, judging by the girl's whimpers at every twist. One steamy kiss at a time, all that ill emotion they housed towards each other poured out of their lips and pores.

The battle to climb on top took a literal twist as the naked, sweat-drenched bodies grasped and rolled in a clammy heap of tangled limbs and sheets. Their legs interlocked in the steamy commotion, and Sari felt her best friend's sex rub against her thigh, shaved clean and dripping lust, while Matsuri was tingled by Sari's pubic hairs brushing against her thigh. Feeling each other foam at the nether lips, they anticipated what the other desired, and jammed their thighs into the opposing crotch, grinding hard against the aching labia. Sari wrestled her way to the top. Matsuri succumbed, begging to be entered into, and even though she knew her best friend wasn't quite equipped for the job, she welcomed her with open legs. She shivered delightfully at the static of Sari's prickly cunt brushing up and down her baldness. The girls jerked their pelvises towards each other. Their pussies emitted wet slapping sounds, Sari rocking her hips, humping her best friend with a phantom cock. The girls moaned in chorus as they reaped the pleasures of their teamwork.

Gaara observed with satisfaction beneath his expressionless face. He'd always pushed them to make love not war but this was a far cry to what he'd had in mind. "Hm?" Below his crossed arms, his throbbing member twitched for attention, contrary the facade of indifference he preferred to wear. In an absurd way, that part of his anatomy proved to be the most honest. The two girls romping on his covers had always thrown themselves at him; it wasn't that he'd failed to notice, only failed to care. He decided on a whim today would be their lucky day. He pulled his shirt over his head and stepped out of his fallen bottoms.

And maybe they even deserved it.

The introduction of a third body sunk the mattress. For the first time since their burst of passion, the girls remembered the company of the Fifth Kazekage, and if that wasn't embarrassing enough, they were exposed rather indecently on his private property. Sari felt his shadowy presence loom from behind her before his weight pressed her body onto her best friend's, and then his bulging meat jostled its way between the pussy sandwich. Rock hard, and pulsating with his heartbeat, the penis teased their petals simultaneously, back and forth, painfully slow, inciting them to grind against his thickness, daubing him with their juices.

Bored of tormenting his desperate disciples, Gaara's cold hands clutched Sari at the waist and hoisted her ass into the doggy position. Sari cringed as his impeding dickhead poked inside her sleek folds. Matsuri was jealous of the lustful haze in her best friend's eyes above. She wanted to be fucked first. But Gaara had no intention of going back on his decision; in fact, he moved forward, strong and determined, forcing an ear-splitting cry out of the girl, splitting her gash in two.

"Gaara-samaaaa...!"

He twisted a handful of her locks and tugged her head backwards, ravishing her from the waist down. Wave after wave of pleasure rocked her back and forth. Her tits smeared her best friend's face below. "Matsuri..." Gaara sounded like he was trying to talk and breathe at the same time. "The teamwork...is not yet...over." Matsuri snapped out of her stupor. Rather than allow her best friend to bury her beneath her bustling breasts, she caught one in her mouth and provided a little extra stimulation. Sari's cries went up a decibel, and so did Gaara's groans when Matsuri massaged his scrotum from beneath the action. Gaara pumped the insatiable trainee through several mini-orgasms.

After the girls helped the spent boy onto his back, he seized Matsuri by the wrist. "It's your turn. Sit on it."

The instruction was simple; the task, well, rather tall. Sari held the rocket of a penis steady for her best friend. Matsuri squatted above his bulbous head which looked even more intimidating up close. Sari's reassurance could only settle her nerves so much. Keeping with the spirit of teamwork, she spread her best friend's nether lips and helped adjust her positioning.

When her timid entrance grazed his prick, Gaara understood her hesitance. She was smaller than her friend and well aware of the imminent pain. Sari's coaching gave Matsuri the courage to descend further down the pole. A mixture of pleasure and pain stretched her opening beyond anything her fingers could accomplish. She winced every inch of the way, but Sari stayed right behind her, whispering encouragement in her ear, like a best friend should.

As Matsuri sopped up the familiarity of being stuffed to the brim, the discomfort subsided, at least enough to let bliss take prominence. She poised her hands on his thighs for balance and worked into a rapid but comfortable rhythm. Gaara-sama's massive cock felt so good inside her tight pussy. She tried to tell him but only moans, cries and whimpers fell out of her lips. Sari cupped her breasts from behind, playing with her nipples as she sucked on her best friend's tender neck. Gaara supported the bouncing weight with his hands beneath her thighs. Her tightness choked the heavens out of him and ecstasy cracked through his expressionless mask, breaking his breath and composure.

Sari swung her thigh over his face, and before he knew it, he was buried in pussy at both ends. The smell of sex and perspiration enveloped his personal space as her nether lips slid on either side of his nose's bridge, depositing damp trails of her desire. He could practically taste her thick scent. Her musk galvanized him and his tongue rose to the occasion. Sari cursed and moaned, grinding into the Kazekage, imploring him to eat her pussy out, which he did, thoroughly. At the same time, Matsuri French kissed her and she reciprocated the deep affections. The best friends swapped saliva and groans as they both rode on their end of the Kazekage, two dreams come true and unified in a beautiful way, mouthing each other's lips, fingering each other's clits, proving once and for all, they could work together and be on top of anything.

Sari came first. Her thighs clamped around his head and her climax spilt down the sides of his mouth. Matsuri followed a second after, muscles tightening around his cock as she pierced the air with an orgasmic cry. Gaara succumbed to their tag team efforts and blasted several hot spurts up Matsuri's sweet vagina.

Once his shaft was removed, Sari stuck her tongue inside the overflowing pussy, swept up traces of the Kazekage's essence and shared the spicy spunk with Matsuri in one final steamy kiss.

Gaara grinned with one corner of his lips.

"Maybe there is hope for you yet."

...

"Uzumaki Naruto is dead."

What?

The war hadn't even started yet. It was impossible. And yet, it wasn't, for the messenger wouldn't be standing before him imparting the impossible. "I see," said Gaara, sorrow clouding his eyes. "I'll personally have to travel to Konoha to pay my respects."

His siblings squeezed either shoulder in a show of support. "We'll leave immediately," said Temari. "I'll prepare the travelling arrangements. Kankuro and I will –"

"Actually, Temari," said the leader. "You and Kankuro can take a day off with this one. I've already got travelling company in mind."

"What? Who?"

Matsuri and Sari waltzed into the room together.

Temari and Kankuro pointed at the pair and face-faulted.

The genin grinned from ear to ear to ear.

**END**


End file.
